Problem: Express this number in scientific notation. $38{,}820{,}000$
Explanation: There are $\exponentColor{7}$ digits to the right of the leading $\leadingColor{3}$ (and to the left of the decimal). So: $38{,}820{,}000 = \leadingColor{3}.882 \times 10^{\exponentColor{7}}$